


Pounding Secrets

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: Chizuru gets splitting headaches on the regular.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Pounding Secrets

Chizuru's head pounds in time with the sound of the wheels going over the track.

He fumbles in his bag for the small cylindrical tube. The lid pops off with an ever so satisfying click.

It's empty.

He boards the train and closes his eyes, reaching out for the empty seat to his left. He slides in when the train starts moving, letting gravity do the work for him.

He's glad the headaches tend to have the decency to wait until after he finishes work before striking.

He's not sure he could keep up if they did.

The throbbing settles down when he exits the subway. It's still not enough however, to stop the ambient noises of rush hour from piercing his brain.

Luckily, he doesn't have to endure them for long.

The dark staircase of the apartment complex is soothing. Chizuru jumps up the steps two at a time, fiddling with his lanyard of keys. He goes straight to the cupboard once he enters the apartment, pulling out the prescription pills. One by one, he pops them out of the packaging and into the cylindrical tube, popping the last one into his mouth. He turns on the tap and cups his hands underneath the steady stream. The water is refreshing, sliding the pill easily down his throat.

Chizuru turns on the TV, letting the program's mindless babble overtake his thoughts.

The lights turn on.

"Chizu, can you turn the TV off?" He can hear the disdain in Yuzu's voice.

"Head hurts." He shuffles on the couch, turning and sticking his tongue out.

Yuzuru rolls his eyes. He leans over and grabs the remote, turning it off and dropping it on the couch. 

"Hey!"

"Not anymore clearly, if you had that racket on."

Chizuru pouts. "Fine, I'm going to my room."

"Just don't blast any-"

Chizuru makes sure to slam the door.

* * *

The room is dark and his phone is ringing.

The ringtone hurts more than any bump to his head ever has.

It's Itsuki. If he doesn't pick up now, Itsuki will inevitably call again.

On the other hand, the blissful silence when it finally stops is more soothing than he expected.

* * *

The knocks on the door echo in his skull.

"Chizu? Do you want to come with me to get some clothes?"

"No, my head hurts."

"Well take a pill then."

Chizuru glances at the cylindrical tube on his bureau.

"I already did. My head still hurts."

Yuzuru sighs. "Take two then."

"I already did!"

"Fine! Just don't complain that I go everywhere without you next time."

Chizuru feels the door slam echo through the apartment.

The cylindrical tube falls from its precarious position. Its lid pops open upon contact with the ground.

Pills roll on the hardwood.

He reaches for one from his bed, stretching his arm as far as it can go.

He can't reach it.

_No matter how far he extends his hand, he can't reach him._

The pill dances on his tongue. Chizuru doesn't remember picking it up from the floor.

His phone is ringing. It's Itsuki. The beat of the ringtone is in time with his throbbing head.

_"I don't want a part of this. We've gone too far."_

_"If you want to live in blissful ignorance, that's fine by me."_

_"It hurts too much otherwise."_

His head threatens to split open.

_"I can't guarantee you'll forget entirely."_

_"You'll remind me though, won't you Yuzu?"_

_"... Yeah. Of course I will."_

Chizuru spits the pill out of his mouth. The reminder to forget rolls around on the floor, circling around the motionless pills.

He flips back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The aforementioned pill finally topples over.

For a second, the throbbing stops.

Then it feels like his head explodes.


End file.
